


All I Accept From You

by Ijustwanttoreadfanfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, doctor x rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics/pseuds/Ijustwanttoreadfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Categorizing the difference of appearance, Rose won't accept the new Doctor. Until then she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Accept From You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my first Doctor/Rose fic- be gentle!!! I'm slowly learning.

Hands was the first thing she noticed about this new, new Doctor. They were covered in a light smattering of hair and just a bit longer than his previous body. Strong, dependable, sturdy. 

~~~~

_"Look at the back of manly hairy hands."_

 

_She could see them very clearly despite what he thought. Rose wondered just how manly they were. How they would feel on the back of her neck as he caressed and kneaded the knots. Perhaps how they would travel down her hoodie covered arm to her aching hand. He'd grip her hand in his as they ran._

 

_How they would always run. From each other or together it didn't matter as long as they ran._

~~~~

Torso was next. While she couldn't exactly see it's naked flesh beneath the black jumper, it was acknowledged that it was longer. Maybe thinner too. Would she be able to wrap her arms more firmly around him where she'd end up touching herself coming back around? No way was it possible that this could be better. This would make her feel less secure. 

~~~~

_Nishtyuop was a special kind of beach planet. The sun only rose at night  which is what gave off the ultra rays and vitamin D while the moon was during the day (safe for public consumption). The Doctor had set his sonic screwdriver down upon the towel Rose had decided to place on the green sand. Yes, the sand was green._

 

_"Well Rose, I think this is a brilliant spot. Good choice," he beamed, undoing his oxford button by button. His pinstriped jacket had been left behind on the Tardis per request by Rose ("But Doctor it's a beach, lighten up the layers!")._

 

_She nodded, trying her best not to stare at the Timelord kneeling beside her. As she lay down staring at the luminescent moon, she felt a shoulder bumped into her right._

 

_A smirk was proudly announcing its existence on the Doctor's face while he stared at the sky. Something was changing but her eyes drifted down to his torso. All thought abandoned her at the moment._

 

_The Doctor didn't have a six pack or even tanned skin but she couldn't help but think how beautiful it was anyway. The moonlight bounced off his skin as if a second shiny layer and made him almost glow. She just wanted to run her hand down his stomach to the happy trail that made itself known right around the edge of his trousers._

 

_"Honestly, Rose, it's rude to stare. But far be it from me to stop you." His smirk never relented._

 

_A blush formed on her face. "You wish. Tell me about the planet more." Quickly changing the subject, the Doctor started his rambling._

~~~~

His neck was different. The way his adam's apple bobbed when he spoke. It was….long. Very long actually. The skin was taunt and she could see his tendons pressing against it. Which lead to his jaw. A strong jaw. She didn't want it. 

~~~~

_Why today did he decide to forgo a tie? He's done it before but for some reason the occurrences are becoming one too many. He must know what they do to her. He must!_

 

_The Doctor was talking about…something. She couldn't figure exactly because all she could focus on was that damn adam's apple. The one that has been teasing her since the beginning of days and the way his jaw moved. She had to nip at it._

 

_No. Restraint does one good._

 

_His hand came up to rub his jaw and neck. She followed his hand with impertinence. He needed to stop. "Doctor."_

 

_The rambling stopped. "What?"_

 

_"Wait here," she urged him before running from the console room._

 

_When she found what she was looking for, she came back into the console room. A look of relief was on her face. "Hold still."_

 

_She reached up and puffed up his collar flaps and slid the silky bluerose tie around his neck. Then slowly, very slowly she re-buttoned his shirt up, tie done and all. The collar was flattened down. All in the same time as their heavy breathing clinging to the air around each other. Rose refused to look up at him more than necessary- especially his neck. "There. Better."_

 

_"Rose-"_

 

_"Alright, i'll be getting to bed. See you later!"_

 

_She fled before she could see the Doctor's knowing smirk._

~~~~

Lots of hair. Lots of crazy brown hair. Very brown. Not cropped at all. It was fabulous but she couldn't see herself loving just because it came attached to a face. 

 

He asks her if he's ginger but he's just brown. So much brown. So much fluff and she hates it a little bit more even when she has that itch to run her fingers through it. 

~~~~

_There's a lot of tugging going on at the moment. Namely with his hair._

 

_"Ow, Rose. Please just get it out," he flares his hands around the crown of his head._

 

_She chews her bottom lip into her mouth, nervously. She can't do this. It'll hurt too much._

 

_Closing her eyes, she feels for sticky substance and lifts the scissors. They're hovering merely a centimeter away from the brown strands. "Rose, open your eyes when you're doing this. I don't need more cut off then necessary."_

 

_That get's her thinking and she bursts her eyelids open. Quickly, there's a snip and the substance attached to the hair falls to the ground._

 

_Two heads bend to look at the loss of perfect hair. Rose sighs and the Doctor whimpers. She pulls him close, wrapping her arms around his lean torso in honor of mourning. He lays his chin on her head. "I'm going to miss that little bit. Totally throws off my perfect styling. Now i have to figure it out all over again."_

 

_She rolls her eyes but secretly is planning a funeral in her mind. "I'll miss it too."_

 

_He pulls back, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, i know Miss Tyler."_

 

_Landing a playful smack on his arm doesn't do much to him but he just holds her tighter._

 

They're supposed to be blue. His eyes are not blue. They don't look like the ocean anymore. They look like endless pools of chocolate. Common. Not at all like the eyes she's come to look forward to seeing every day looking right back at her. She mourns a little at the loss. 

 

_Rose can't help the tears streaming down her face as she holds him. This isn't about her though. This is about him and only him. It's only ever going to be about him. Forever._

 

_She woke in the middle of the night to his cries. The loud thrashing of the head against the pillow, whimpers of seeing fires and guilt making its way to the front. The duvet covering him, also covered her too as she slipped under it to comfort him. He wakes with a jolt and fear scratches along the surface of his eyes._

 

_Pushing his hair up to get them off of his wet cheeks, she stares hard into his eyes. "I'm here," she whispers._

 

_He blinks and more droplets fall. She think his eyes have never looked more beautiful. How did she ever think they were common?_

 

_Tugging him closer, he lets out silent sobs that stain her jimjam shirt but she doesn't care. She'll never cares as long as he gets through this. He will. He's strong._

~~~~

Lips are too narrow. They aren't full or even remotely trying except for the one bottom one. But that still doesn't mean she wishes to kiss him. She wants her pale, fuller lips back in place. They aren't right. They aren't attached to wide cheeks and under a hooked nose. Change them back. Please.

 

Her Doctor wouldn't have done this. Rose knew that while she wished for her Doctor to kiss her, this new man she hoped to keep distance from. 

~~~~

_"Please," she whimpered._

 

_"Yes," his voice was low and husky. The Doctor gripped her waist tighter against his manly hands, reaching up one hand to cup her neck._

 

_The tug towards his lips was inevitable. When they met, a wet sensation, they both groaned. She pulled his plump bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it to create friction. A tongue snuck through her mouth from his, attempting to taste her very being. She let him. She let him assault her mouth over and over again while she gave everything back._

 

_A swift tug on his hair and the other on his tie, had him growling. The Doctor pulled away to continue the path down her neck, nipping with his teeth against her throat and soothing it with his lips. His wonderful lips she needed against hers again. Now._

 

_A plea escaped her voice, "Doctor."_

 

_"Rose."_

 

_She kissed him, yanking his head very close so he couldn't run._

 

_Behind her, a door opened and she was backed into the room. His body was trying to fuse with hers._

 

_"Anything," he whispered before kicking the door shut._

~~~~

She didn't give a damn if he was still the Doctor. 

 

Oh.

 

He still had two hearts. 

 

But he was not the Doctor. Probably another alien form of life she didn't care to investigate. 

 

"Rose, it's me, honest." 

 

She was being stubborn but she refused, absolutely refused. Yet, she couldn't deny the thump of the two hearts against her palms.  

 

Crying was not an option right now. 

~~~~

_She loves him. She could never stop loving him._

 

_He was so different and new but still the same man so deep down. Two hearts to prove it._

 

_The Doctor's new body was wonderful to admire and share in but it was never about what was on the outside. It was always supposed to be the inside that mattered._

 

_When she was nineteen, she ran away with a man in a box. Rose discovered doing what was right and having adventures in the meantime. She found a better of living her life. All this taught by a man that was beautiful in his own way._

 

_Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love._

 

_This man has acquired both and when he hates himself for those losses or pain, she will be there to mend his two hearts. Because she loves him._

 

_Forever._

 

 


End file.
